Hirasaka Normei
'Character First Name:'Edit Normei 'Character Last Name:'Edit Hirasaka 'Nickname: (optional)'Edit Norm-kun ((Syn only)) 'Age:'Edit 25 'Date of Birth:'Edit 12/15/150 'Gender:'Edit Male 'Ethnicity:'Edit Yumegakure 'Height:'Edit 5'11 'Weight:'Edit 130 'Blood Type:'Edit B 'Occupation:'Edit Jounin - Academy teacher 'Scars/Tattoos:'Edit Line of black ink across his face tattoos of 2 cobras infused with poisonous, chakra infused ink. (1 on each arm) 'Affiliation:'Edit Kirigakure 'Relationship Status:'Edit Single 'Personality:'Edit He is sweet, however he is outgoing and can be very intimidating. He speaks when spoken to, and talks to those he trust. He is not shy, he speaks his mind, and for this he is a bit strict and harsh. He is easily distracted by shining objects. He is very curious, he tries to not be though. At times Norm will emotionless, he trained himself to forget emotions when need be. At times Normei will wonder, unless he is told not to. He is very great at following orders. 'Bloodline/Clan:'Edit Hirasaka Some techniques in this clan include sealing the opponent's chakra or confusing them to the point where they attack their own allies. Some members carry scrolls that can dispel confusion and/or chakra sealing. Some chūnin-level shinobi have been shown to use the Shadow Clone Technique and bombs that release electricity when they explode. Many shinobi are also fairly skilled in taijutsu 'Techniques:'Edit (( Specail attacks etc... follow the template below for any and all techniques added,)) chakra Pool 250% Name '' Ink Human Puppet \"Rank" B-rank "type" ninjutsu "Pre" Sais, and ink infused chakra, and opponents body stabbed with ink. "Description" the user slices the opponent with sais dipped in chakra infused ink, in multiple places of the body and uses the ink as strings to control a opponent by their blood. '''Name:' Super Beast Imitating Drawing 'Rank ' B-rank Type' Ninjutsu prerequisites The user needs chakra infused ink ' description . The ninja uses chakra-infused ink to quickly draws objects onto his scroll. The moment the brush is removed, the images leap from the paper, grow to life-size, and act according to the user's will. Because they are made of ink, a single blow is usually enough to dispel them ((Super beast imitating drawing attacks as well) Name: Genjutsu: Body Ink technique Rank: '''C-Rank '''Prerequisites: Chakra Ink Description; The users body melts into ink to the opponents eyes, however the user actually is moving freely unnoticeable Name: Genjutsu: Body Ink technique Reverse ''' '''Rank: '''C-Rank '''Prerequisites: Chakra Ink Description; The oponnets body melts into ink to the opponents eyes, however the user actually is moving freely unnoticeable Name: Ninjutsu: Ink Strings ''' '''Rank: '''C-Rank '''Prerequisites: Chakra Ink Description; Same as chakra strings except use of ink infused chakra Ink can be moulded into a solid like metal Name: '''Genjutsu: Body Para technique Rank: c-rank Pre: close enough to tap opponent Discripition: A genjutsu that when places of the body are tapped that part becomes unmovable Name:' ink mist technique rank' C-rank 'type' Ninjutsu 'pre' chakra infused ink 'description' The user wraps their body in chakra-infused ink to hide themselves creating an effective smokescreen. Name: Ink Creation. RankL N/a Pre: Ink Description: Once ink is placed into mouth it can be used to produce certain things from the ink. Name: Ink Creation: Electric Release Rank: C rank Pre: Ink Descripition: Once ink is placed into mouth it can be used to produce certain things from the ink. Combained with his element he uses the ink combined with Electricity/Lightning Name: Ink Creation: Twin Cobras Rank: N/a Pre: tattoo Description: User uses tattoos of cobras to attack '''Name:' Ink Flush rank: N/a Prerec: bottle ink Description: By directly pouring out his ink instead of using it to draw, Normei can create a large amount of creatures such as a nest of snakes to attack the target. Should the opponent prove strong enough to break the binds if restrained, they can reform around the target, making struggling pointless. ((and normal jutsus like E-Rank jutus that academy students start off with) *Transformation Technique (E-Rank) *Clone Technique (E-Rank) *Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) *Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) *Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) *Genjutsu (E-Rank) 'Element One:'Edit Lightning (due to clan) 'Weapon of choice:'Edit paper bombs, ink, paintbrush, and Sais 'Weapon Inventory:'Edit Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Paper bombs ink paint brush sais confusion scroll chakra scrolls poison ink 'Allies:'Edit N/A 'Enemies:'Edit N/A 'Background Information:'Edit Taught by the Kage of Yumegakure himself, Normei was a cerious little fella. No family to teach him anything but was taken under wings by his Kage. He was always the curious one, getting distracted by the shiniest of objects. However, things have changed since he was 13. He is now 17, as the 4 years passed his village vanished before his eyes. He doesn't know how it happened or why it did but it upset him to the fullest. This traumatic event pushed Normei to get rid of his previous emotions and at times would seem emotionless in social events. He however is quite outgoing and can be quite intimidating when need be. He walked his way to other villages to find one he could call home when he stumbled upon Kirigakure. He stopped by the pound of the village, Normei was always distracted by the beauty of the world. When he took out a paint brush and began to paint what he saw. 'Approved by:'Edit Approved By: Mizukage Hattori Akar